Sentimientos de Diamante
by Clow Reed el Caradura
Summary: Un Ralts solitario está a punto de vivir algo inexplicable junto a la legendaria Diancie. Mi primer historia en FanFiction! (De parte de El Ralts de la Dra Gardevoir, en facebook)
1. Chapter 1

Notas del autor:

Sin duda ésta es la idea más descabellada que eh tenido sobre un fanfic. La idea viene de una pagina en Facebook (El Ralts de la Dra. Gardevoir) y se me ocurrió traerla aquí.

Ojala y les guste!

NOTA: -DIALOGO, **-PENSAMIENTO**

El encuentro único

-Otro día de arduo trabajo- se dijo a sí mismo. No había nada nuevo que le interese ni nadie a quien él quiera conocer. Una rutina que ya no le ofrecía ninguna novedad. –Solo espero que esa idiota haya preparado comida- siguió hablando consigo mismo mientras agachaba la mirada y se frotaba el estómago, en señal que tenía hambre.

Se dirigía con rumbo a su casa, cerca de la ruta 14, que conecta hacia ciudad Luminalia. Un pequeño Ralts de tan solo 16 años que ya cargaba con muchas cosas sobre sí: sus padres, un Gallade y una Gardevoir, fueron capturados hace mucho por el Team Flare y jamas los volvió a ver. Como no conocía a otros parientes, lo dejaron al cuidado de su hermana mayor, Kirlia, la cual era muy irresponsable; para colmo, era como dejar juntos a un perro con un gato: no se soportaban. Debido a las circunstancias, Ralts tuvo que trabajar. Llevaba medio año trabajando en la herboristería de Ciudad Luminalia.

No tardo en caminar mucho por la ruta, cuando divisó un árbol enorme al lado de camino. Se adentró un poco al bosque y vio su casa: una pequeña choza con techo de paja y algunas ventanas con palos de madera.

Abrió la puerta y dejó su mochila cerca de la sala, en la cual solo se veían dos sofás. –Kirlia, ya llegué…- dijo sin ánimos. No hubo respuesta de la ya nombrada.-Kirlia? Demonios! Dónde estás?- gritó comenzando a enojarse. Caminó desde la sala hasta la cocina, y vió en la pequeña mesa una nota de su hermana.

"Ralts, fui a la casa de Mismagius. Ni se te ocurra ir a molestarme! No hice de comer, así que tendrás que ir a conseguir otra cosa. Te quiere: Kirlia"

El pequeño solo arrugó el papel y lo lanzo lejos con mucha rabia. –Sabía que no debía confiar en ella!- dijo con algo de enojo. De nueva cuenta, tenía que ir a conseguir alimento…aunque el hambre se le quitó del coraje que hizo.

Volvió a tomar su mochila y salió de su casa, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Definitivamente necesitaba calmarse. Se fue adentrando más al bosque para poder buscar un lugar donde reposar y calmarse. Estuvo caminando varios minutos cuando de repente, en el suelo, encontró una manzana. Sorprendido, volteó a todos lados para ver si encontraba al dueño…pero nadie respondió. –**Bueno…-**pensó,-**…quizá se le cayó a algún humano sin importancia.-**

Tomo la manzana con sus manos y se recostó cerca de un árbol. Le dio una mordida pequeña para comenzar. Estaba solo en el bosque…no había nadie a su alrededor. Observó unos segundos su manzana recién obtenida y luego miró al cielo. Se encontraba visiblemente más relajado.

-**Ahh…esto era lo que necesitaba- **pensó mientras cerraba los ojos. Los Fletching cantaban y el sol resplandecía en el horizonte, estando a unas horas de ocultarse. **–Pero…-** pensó bajando la mirada**. –Por qué me siento tan vacío?...como si algo me faltara…-. **Volteó a ver su entorno para ver si había alguien. Simplemente no encontró a nadie en particular. Le gustaba estar solo, ya que consideraba a otros como "humanos ridículos" o "Pokemon exagerados". Sin embargo, esta vez comenzó a sentirse extraño, como si estuviera incompleto. Será que extrañaba a sus padres? Necesitaba realmente salirse de ese trabajo en la Herboristería de Ciudad Luminalia? Ni el mismo sabía cómo reaccionar en esos momentos.

-A…ayuda…- una frágil voz femenina que se escuchaba lejos llegó a los oídos del peli-verde, provocando que se sobresaltara y rápidamente se paró de su lugar.

-Ayud…den…me…- La voz se hizo más clara, pero igual de frágil. Ralts estaba volteando a todos lados hasta que divisó una extraña roca brillante de color rosa, pero no estaba seguro de que se trataba, ya que le pegaban los rayos del sol y reflejaban la luz hacia el.

-P-por favor…alguien…- Ralts se cubrió los ojos para ver mejor. Se trataba de un Pokemon que jamas había visto.

**-Quien será?...es una chica?...será hostil?...-** Se fue acercando un poco más con sus ojos aun tapados. Finalmente pudo aclarar mejor su vista. Era un Pokemon con diamantes rosas en su cabeza. Tenía cuatro picos atrás de su cabeza y otros dos diamantes en forma de espada que le salían por los lados, como si fueran pendientes. Tenía una especie de camisa blanca y debajo, en lugar de pies, salía una enorme roca con un diamante incrustado a un lado, pero, por alguna razón, estaba deteriorado y roto.

Inmediatamente el pequeño se acercó a auxiliarla, dejando caer la manzana que tenía. –Oye…estás bien?- dijo mostrando un poco de preocupación.

Aquella Pokemon levantó la mirada. Estaba llorando, visiblemente cansada y tirada en el suelo. Sus ojos rojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Yo…y-yo…-no pudo decir nada más. Dejó de ver a Ralts y se desmallo. El la levantó como pudo usando poderes psíquicos. Pensó en llevarla a casa, ya que ahí tenía hierbas medicinales y podrían ayudarle.

**-Esta…chica!?...que le habrá pasado?-** pensó mirándola con curiosidad. Por alguna razón, le llamaba la atención ayudarle a que se sintiera mejor. -Descuida. Yo te ayudaré.- le dijo mientras la tenía flotando cerca de el…

**FIN DE CAPITULO 1**

**NOTAS FINALES: ****Bueno, no me juzguen, es mi primer fanfic y lo hice a la carrera, debido a que ando apurado con trabajo y estudios. Si notan alguna inconsistencia, o falta de ortografía, háganmelo saber.**


	2. Chapter 2

Notas del autor: Entre el trabajo, la escuela y el hecho de que no tengo una computadora en casa, me da muy poco tiempo de trabajar en mi historia, pero aquí la tienen. Ojala les siga gustando (Y si, de nuevo ando apurado). Trataré de darme tiempo para hacer más largos los capítulos.

2. Mente adormecida.

-**Uhh….que…que es esto…donde estaré?-** La extraña Pokemon intentaba abrir los ojos, pero se sentía un poco amarrada, como si estuviera envuelta en algo. Hizo una lucha por abrir los ojos, pero su vista no estaba muy clara. Se froto los ojos con las manos para poder ver mejor. Finalmente pudo notar que estaba dentro de una cabaña, no muy grande, y ella estaba sentada en un sofá. Miró alrededor pero no contestaba nadie. –Que es este lugar?...OOW!- Sintió un fuerte dolor al tratar de ponerse de pie. Estaba herida de algunas partes de su cuerpo, pero tenía vendas a su alrededor.

-Veo que ya despertaste.- dijo un pequeño Pokemon de baja estatura, con una especie de cabello que tapaba sus ojos. Se fue acercando más a la Pokemon diamante.

-Quien eres?- Le preguntó ella.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntar la primera vez que te vi- contestó el, con algo de curiosidad.

-Bueno…yo…no recuerdo.- Estas últimas palabras exaltaron un poco a Ralts. Se frotaba la cabeza con las manos para tratar de recordar. –Donde estaba cuando me encontraste?-

-Estuviste inconsciente en el bosque cuando te encontré. E serio no recuerdas nada?-

-No.- Su tono de voz sonaba triste, intentando recordar las cosas que habían pasado. –De hecho, no recuerdo ni quien soy.-

-Tienes amnesia?-

-Amnesia!?- preguntó algo confundida, pues no sabía que era eso.

-Ya sabes, eso que hace que no recuerdes nada de lo que te pasó.-

Ralts no sabía cómo reaccionar. No sabía nada de esta Pokemon sin nombre y estaba muy curioso por saber quién era, ya que jamás la había visto. Y ahora que sabía que tenía amnesia, mucho menos sabía que hacer. –Quizá deberías relajarte un poco más. Aquí estarás a salvo de…lo que sea que te haya atacado.- De repente pensó en que le habría pasado. –Ahora que recuerdo, no sabes si esas heridas tuyas las provocó algún Pokemon salvaje?-

-Bueno…- No pudo decir más, pues su mente era invadida por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, al tiempo que unos pocos recuerdos volvían a su mente.

-Estas bien?- preguntó Ralts con preocupación.

-Mi cabeza…aaaah…-comenzó a abrir sus ojos rojos, recordando algo de ella finalmente. –Espera…que es esto?- De repente recordó que un humano la llamaba. No recordaba nada de él, excepto por su voz que sonaba fría y furiosa. –Mi nombre…-

-Tu nombre?- El pequeño se sorprendió, al mismo tiempo que mostraba algo de preocupación…

-Soy…soy Diancie.-

-Diancie…jamás escuché de un Pokemon como tu…- Le tendió la mano, mostrándole una pequeña taza de té verde. –Deberías descansar un poco más, Diancie. Toma esto, te hará sentir mejor.- La Pokemon de diamante, se apresuró a tomar el té de las manos de Ralts. Le dio un sorbo a la taza y sonrió plácidamente.

-Está muy bueno- dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. -Tú lo hiciste?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sí. Sé que no es mucho, pero al menos se hacer algo aquí.- Pensó si Diancie sabría a donde ir después de lo que le pasó. Quizá si le daba asilo en su casa por un tiempo antes de que fuera capaz de volver por si misma a casa. –Oye…- comenzó a decir el chico.

-Si?-

-Me preguntaba si…bueno…- Ralts se sentía algo nervioso, pero ni el mismo sabía por qué. -…tu…tienes donde pasar la noche?-

Ella soltó una pequeña y disimulada risa. Sonaba muy gracioso al ponerse nervioso. Finalmente decidió contestarle a su oferta. –No sé donde vivo…de hecho, no sé ni de dónde vengo. Pero sí, muchas gracias por recibirme.- La Diancie le sonrió ampliamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notas del autor: Traté de que este capítulo fuera un poquito más largo de lo normal. Así que lo dividí en dos partes. Espero les guste.**

**(:3**

3. Noche De Chicas I

-YA LLEGUÉ!- gritaba por todo lo alto una Pokemon parecida a Ralts, pero era notablemente más alta y tenía una especie de falda en su cintura. También tenía una especie de cabello verde y dos cuernos en su cabeza. Notó que nadie respondió a su llamado. Quizá su hermano no estaba en casa. –**Ese enano…-** pensó –**de seguro está por ahí vagando como siempre-** Soltó un largo suspiro y se echó al sofá. Pero sentía que algo la incomodaba. Al sentarse en el sofá, se sentía terriblemente incomoda, como si hubiera algo duro en el. –**Hmm…que raro. No recuerdo que fuera tan incómodo recostarse aquí-** pensó mientras trataba de sentarse dando saltitos. –**Espera…hay alguien aquí!?-**

Lentamente volteó la mirada hacia abajo y notó al instante que una Pokemon extraña yacía en el sofá, completamente dormida.

-WHAAAAAA!- gritó al ver que estaba sentada sobre ella.

-Que es todo este alboroto?- dijo ahora Ralts, con cara de enojo al ver de donde provenían los gritos. –Oh, vaya! La señorita "busca tu propio alimento" volvió. Tienes idea de lo que eh pasad…-

-Ralts! Quien es ella!?- lo interrumpió su hermana señalando hacia Diancie.

-Es lo que estaba por explicarte!- gritó el chico, un tanto enojado porque no lo dejaba hablar. –Ella estaba en el bosque y la traje a casa para que se recupere.-

-Oh…ya veo…- hizo una mueca picara hacia su hermano menor. Ya comenzaba a malinterpretar las cosas.**-Vaya, este enano es un loquillo…-**

-N-no es lo que piensas!- le respondió con enojo mientras se sonrojaba un poco. –La encontré herida y por eso la traje a casa!-

Tantos gritos hicieron que la Pokemon diamante comenzara a despertar de poco a poco. Se paró y frotó sus ojos, mientras un bostezo salía de su boca. –Ralts?- dijo aún con un poco de cansancio. –Quien es ella?-

-Que quien soy!? QUIEN ERES TU!?- le gritó Kirlia algo ofendida.

Esto hizo que Diancie se asustara un poco y trató de retroceder, pero olvidó que estaba sobre el sofá y el respaldo la detuvo de golpe, causando que le molestaran sus heridas.

-Diancie! Estás bien?- dijo Ralts algo preocupado.

-Diancie?-

-Sí, así se llama. Ya déjala de molestar, por favor!- le reclamó el chico ante la duda de su hermana.

Kirlia tomó del brazo al pequeño, jalando y arrastrándolo a la fuerza hacia la cocina, mientras Ralts solo forcejeaba sin resultado alguno. –Permítenos un momento, por favor.- le suplicó Kirlia a la Pokemon diamante.

Al llegar a la cocina, el hermano menor se soltó del agarre e inmediatamente le comenzó a reclamar a su hermana. –QUE RAYOS TE PASA!? POR QUÉ DE REPE…-

-Cierra la boca…- dijo tapándole la boca a su hermano, quien comenzaba a sentir que estallaría de coraje. Luego lo soltó y volteó a ver a Diancie, para ver si no estaba escuchando o no los había seguido. –Ralts…- le dijo con un tono de seriedad algo raro de ella, ya que jamás se tomaba las cosas en serio.- …sabes quién es esa Pokemon?- le dijo en un tono muy bajo poniendo su mano en la boca para que solo el escuchara.

-No entiendo que tiene de malo.-

-No es lo malo, si no quien es en realidad-

Ralts se sorprendió un poco. Jamás escuchó a su hermana con tanta seriedad. Quizá solo era otra broma, o tal vez solo quería fastidiarlo.

-Hace unos días leí sobre las biografías de algunos Pokemon legendarios que eran difíciles de ver.-

-Tu lees?- preguntó el chico tratando de burlarse.

-NO INTERRUMPAS!- Dicho esto se aclaró la garganta para proseguir. –Como decía, entre esos Pokemon salía uno en particular que jamás había visto. Tenía su cabeza llena de diamantes, algunos en forma de picos, su piel era al parecer la de una roca, y debajo de ella no había piernas, había una roca más grande con un diamante incrustado a lado de ella.-

-Y a qué quieres llegar con esto?-

-Esa descripción encaja perfectamente con tu nueva "amiga"!- le gritó la Kirlia un poco indignada de que su hermano no estuviera aparentemente poniendo atención. Ralts estaba un poco confundido, así que volteó a ver a Diancie de reojo para ver si lo que decía su hermana era verdad. Diancie aún miraba alrededor de la casa sentada en el sofá, como si no se diera cuenta de nada. Efectivamente, la descripción concordaba justo con la Pokemon diamante.-Ralts, ahora si me crees?- El chico no sabía que decir.

-Pero…entonces de dónde salió? No se supone que los Pokemon legendarios jamás salen en público?-

-Bueno, quizá deberías preguntarle de donde viene; digo, ustedes ya son amigos, no?- le dijo Kirlia con una sonrisa algo picara. De nuevo estaba pensando en su hermano junto a esa Pokemon.

-O-oye! Deja de pensar en eso!- respondió Ralts ante la mirada de su hermana. Un leve sonrojo le cubría las mejillas. Obviamente esto no pasó desapercibido por su hermana, quien rió por todo lo alto por la reacción de su hermano. –YA BASTA, QUIERES!?-

-Hahaha-haha-ha-haaahaha…ok, ok. Hahaha…-. La Pokemon bailarina solo se sacó una lágrima mientras intentaba no reír más. –muy bien…- prosiguió. -Y que harás con ella? La dejarás quedarse aquí?- .

-Pero ya le dije que si se podía quedar.-

-Bien. Todo está arreglado.-

-Arreglado…?- Esto último no lo pudo descifrar muy bien el chico. **–Qué estás tramando esta vez, odiosa? –**

Luego de unos segundos, Kirlia regresó a la sala y se paró justo frente a Diancie, quien aún seguía sin reconocer su entorno. –Oye, Diancie.- le preguntó. La mencionada solo volteó algo perpleja. –Me dijo Ralts que no tienes a donde ir, y que te invitó a quedarte aquí un tiempo.- la Pokemon diamante solo asintió. –Pero no puedes dormir con un chico como el! Es algo que se malinterpreta mucho. – Luego le sonrió y se señaló a sí misma. –Quieres dormir esta noche en mi recamara? –

-Está bien…-. Esto fue un poco cortante de la legendaria. Kirlia se sintió algo frustrada y solo lanzó un suspiro.

-Muy bien.- Respondió con sus ánimos mejorados. –Comenzaré a preparar todo para poder dormir. Deberías quitarte esas vendas y darte una ducha. –

Diancie notó sus vendas. Efectivamente, ya estaban algo sucias. –Bueno…creo que sí debería quitármelas…-

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Segunda parte incoming! n_n**


End file.
